1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic money paying-in system for adding a paying-in amount to an electronic money balance on an IC chip that stores the electronic money balance, which is used for paying for an electronic ticket, electronic settlement and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the aforementioned type of an electronic money paying-in system, the system including an electronic money charger has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The electronic money charger is for sending deposit information, which is for adding a paying-in amount to an electronic money balance on an IC chip, to the IC chip, which stores the electronic money balance that is used in an electronic money service.
The electronic money charger known in the above-described system stores paying-in information, which is for adding a paying-in amount to an electronic money balance on an IC chip. The electronic money charger executes processing of depositing electronic money by sending the paying-in information to the IC chip.
In the above-described conventional example, however, information used for processing of depositing electronic money like the paying-in information is always stored in the electronic money charger. Thus, in the case of updating the information used for an electronic money paying-in process, maintenance needs to be carried out on each electronic money charger. That may complicate the whole maintenance operation.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication 2005-301737